


Fandom Party RPG 2020: Визуал низкого рейтинга

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), wizjer



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Fallout: New Vegas, GreedFall (Video Game), Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Line Art, M/M, Video, Фанвидео
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizjer/pseuds/wizjer
Summary: Нажмите на превью, чтобы увидеть работу целиком.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Vasco (Greedfall)/Isabela(Dragon Age)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 67
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	1. На болоте

**Author's Note:**

> Нажмите на превью, чтобы увидеть работу целиком.

_Название:_ На болоте  
_Фандом:_ Greedfall  
_Форма:_ арт  
_Персонажи:_ Винбарр, Катасах  
_Примечание:_ Иллюстрация к фику [«Танец на цыпочках/Greedfall: Untold story»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8846040)  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


	2. Green Void

_Название:_ Green Void  
_Фандом:_ Greedfall/Dishonored  
_Форма:_ арт  
_Персонаж:_ Чужой  
_Примечание:_ АУ, в которой у Тир-Фради новый, но совсем другой бог (Костя, подвинься)  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не было ни дня, чтобы они не ссорились...

_Название:_ Home  
_Фандом:_ Pillars of Eternity  
_Форма:_ видео  
_Персонаж:_ Алот Корвайзер  
_Примечание:_ Модерн!АУ, где у Алота по прежнему фиговые родители, а вместо гримуаров мотоциклы.  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Size:** 2 минуты 12 секунд  
>  **Source аудио:** Palaye Royale - Lonely  
>  **Source видео:** A new beginning that changes life, ASMR ICE Breaking & Cracking (Walking) ICELAND NATURE, BIKE NIGHT#2 BIKEPORN 4K - Night Lovell - your luv, Fly By Night - a motorcycle tribute, Major Lazer - Night Riders (Unofficial music video BIKE version), NF - How Could You Leave Us, Noize MC — Ругань из-за стены (Official Music Video), PALAYE ROYALE - Lonely (Official Music Video), Stunt Motorcyclist in Downtown Chicago - Red Bull Night Tracks.


	4. Bisexual ship captain is my type

_Название:_ Bisexual ship captain is my type  
_Фандом:_ Greedfall/Dragon Age  
_Форма:_ арт  
_Персонажи, пейринги:_ Васко/Изабелла  
_Примечание:_ [фон](https://i.imgur.com/5StoAEE.jpg)  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


	5. Чувства

_Название:_ Чувства  
_Фандом:_ Greedfall  
_Форма:_ арт  
_Персонажи, пейринги:_ Курт/ж!де Сарде  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


	6. Гордыня, отчаяние, гнев

_Название:_ Гордыня, отчаяние, гнев  
_Фандом:_ Fallout: New Vegas (Honest Hearts)  
_Форма:_ арт, лайнарт  
_Персонаж:_ Джошуа Грэхем  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


	7. Партия

_Название:_ Партия  
_Фандом:_ Greedfall  
_Форма:_ арт  
_Персонажи:_ Винбарр, Катасах  
_Примечание:_ Иллюстрация к фику [«Танец на цыпочках/Greedfall: Untold story»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8846040)  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


	8. Вот это поворот

_Название:_ Вот это поворот  
_Фандом:_ Greedfall  
_Форма:_ арт  
_Персонажи, пейринги:_ м!Де Сарде/Васко  
_Примечание:_ Де Сарде жаждет увидеть татухи и пирсинг Васко  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


	9. Солдатами не рождаются

_Название:_ Солдатами не рождаются  
_Фандом:_ Fallout: New Vegas  
_Форма:_ арт  
_Персонажи:_ Курьер №6, Джошуа Грэхем  
_Примечание:_ Преканон, в котором Шестой Курьер впервые встречает Легион Цезаря  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


	10. Вне правил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Искусство убивать — оно древнее всех.

_Название:_ Вне правил  
_Фандом:_ Dragon Age  
_Форма:_ видео  
_Персонажи:_ Все персонажи  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Size:** 3 минуты 14 секунд  
>  **Source аудио:** Вне правил - Эпидемия.  
>  **Source видео:** Официальные трейлеры и тизеры серии игр Dragon Age.


	11. New Gods

_Название:_ New Gods  
_Фандом:_ Greedfall  
_Форма:_ арт  
_Персонажи:_ Константин/ж!де Сарде  
  
[раскрыть превью]

    


End file.
